


The Power of Three

by sisteroftime



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Oral Sex, Sappy Ending, Sibling Incest, Telekinesis, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftime/pseuds/sisteroftime
Summary: When Mel catches her sisters in a compromising position, she's upset, but not for the reason they think.
Relationships: Macy Vaughn/Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn/Maggie Vera/Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn/Mel Vera, Maggie Vera/Mel Vera
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	The Power of Three

Mel wished she could say she didn’t quite know what she was looking at when she opened Maggie’s door, but she did as immediately as it took the air out of her when she saw it. That was Macy leaning against the headboard, her hands in Maggie’s hair, her hips straddled between Maggie’s legs. If she didn’t know better, she could pretend it was a hug, but no. Maggie’s shirt lay abandoned on the floor, and even if she’d been wearing it, Mel would have known.

Mel slammed the door closed, harder than she intended, and receded to her room. Door locked. Tears in her eyes. What was that? What _was_ that? The part of her brain that only saw what she wanted to see took over, pleading her to convince herself that she’d seen differently. Macy and Maggie…they looked so comfortable. They looked like they’d been doing that for months. 

She thought she’d have longer to process this before a knock sounded at her door. “Mel?” It was Maggie’s voice. “Mel, I’m so sorry,” she said, and Mel heard her sniff through the door. Her stomach twisted. “Can we talk about this? Please?”

“Have you even had time to put your shirt back on?” Mel snapped without thinking, and she immediately winced at her own tone of voice. She’d never liked talking to Maggie like that and she wasn’t about to start now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wiping the tears off her cheeks, before opening the door.

And, oh, of course Maggie was worse off than her. Her sister’s mascara ran down her face in streams, her eyebrows turned up with worry or fear or something of the sort. She started babbling before Mel could get a word out.

“I know how it looks,” Maggie said. “I’m sorry, Mel. I don’t—I don’t know how to explain. I just—please don’t hate us,” she said. “Please.”

Mel looked past Maggie, but Macy didn’t seem to be coming. Her eyes returned to the trembling, tearful girl in front of her and contemplated for a long moment whether to hug her. Should she? Or should she try to explain with words?

Words. Definitely words. As much as she wanted to comfort her sister, the thought of touching her, of her current whirlwind of thoughts being read, incited a special kind of panic she wasn’t prepared or equipped to deal with. After all, Macy was different. Macy didn’t grow up with them. Some people might see that as excusable.

“I could never hate you,” Mel said, her voice cracking. “Never. But…” She shook her head. Maybe words wouldn’t cut it, either. How was she supposed to say this? She couldn’t. It was too much. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. It just—it took me by surprise. I love you, Mags. Both of you. You weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Then why does it feel like we just kicked a puppy?” Maggie frowned. “I know the whole world thinks this is messed up, but—”

Mel shook her head again. She wanted so desperately to hold Maggie’s hands and look her in the eye and reiterate just how much she loved her, but she couldn’t. Not now. “I’m sorry, Maggie,” she said. “I can’t talk about this right now; I need to think. But I promise it’s okay. You’re okay. Just…go tell Macy it’s all right. We can talk about it in the morning if you want.”

She could tell Maggie didn’t believe her, and her stomach twisted again when more tears slipped down Maggie’s face. She nodded and, resigned, turned away from her. Mel shut her door again and retreated to her bed, dropping down onto the mattress as if she were made of lead. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

In the morning, Mel found Maggie alone at the table with an untouched mug of coffee cradled between her hands. Her eyes were so fixed on the wood grain that she didn’t seem to notice Mel until she spoke up.

“Hey,” she said softly, and she glanced around. “Where’s Macy?”

Maggie shrugged. “She went to work early,” she said. “She’s, um…she’s scared. I told her we should all have this conversation together, but…”

“It’s okay,” Mel said. She slid into the chair across from Maggie. “We can talk to her when she gets back. Mags, I really didn’t mean to get so upset. It’s not for the reason you think. I—”

She hesitated. Why was this such a hard thing to admit? She had just walked in on her sisters making out in bed, half clothed, and she was worried about what they would think. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that it was somehow different with her, that it was worse, that she was bad, that the moment she said it out loud Maggie would feel betrayed and disgusted. How long had she spent trying to convince herself that it wasn’t what she thought it was, keeping it tamped down to protect her sisters?

She never could truly convince herself otherwise. She’d known since Macy had shown up at their door in the split second before knowing they were sisters, when Mel had thought she was one of the most beautiful, most radiant women she had ever seen. She’d known since she’d started catching herself staring at Maggie in quiet moments, basking in the presence of the best and brightest soul she had ever known. Her sisters fully embodied everything she had ever wanted to give her love to, but they were her sisters. Her blood. And how could she ever reconcile it if they found out?

“I’m a hypocrite,” Mel said suddenly.

Maggie finally looked up and met her eyes, brow furrowed. “What?”

“The first thing I thought when I saw you with Macy was…you know, how could you hide that from me? Did you not trust me?” Mel faltered when tears began to form in her eyes again. She hadn’t expected this to affect her so strongly. “But that’s ridiculous,” she continued. “I can’t blame you for that; it’s exactly what I would have done. It’s what I’ve been doing.”

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t…I don’t understand. Can I…?” She reached out, her hand hovering over Mel’s, and Mel thought for a moment before withdrawing her hands and resting them in her lap.

“Not yet,” she said. “I’m not ready for you to see all this. But, Maggie, I mean…I’ve felt that way, too. For a long time.”

Maggie bit her lip and her eyelids fluttered, and Mel felt a familiar yearning ache in her chest. “For…Macy?”

Well, there was no point in turning back now. Mel took a deep breath. “Yes,” she said. “And for you. Both of you.”

“Oh.” Maggie blinked. “Um…I didn’t realize.”

Mel’s heart dropped. “Is it weird?”

“No!” Maggie said. “You’re worried about _me_ thinking that’s weird? No, Mel.” She paused. “I don’t know. I guess I just assumed you wouldn’t—or couldn’t—feel like that. Not for me, at least. It just…it feels so different from anything else. I thought it was insane to think it could happen with Macy, until it did. And then we both thought there was no way you would be okay with it too. Not all three of us. It just doesn’t happen.” She stood up and grabbed her phone. “I need to talk to Macy.”

Mel felt as if she waited hours for Maggie to get off the phone, though it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. She sat curled against the arm of the couch, thoughts circling in her head like vultures. How long had Maggie and Macy been together? Was it serious? Was it just sexual? God, if they were only in it for the sex, then they might still be upset if they learned the extent of her feelings. And even if they weren’t, she’d be the odd one out. Could hashing this out be a mistake? What if it ruined their sisterhood?

Don’t think like that, Mel scolded herself. Nothing— _nothing_ —could ruin their sisterhood. They’d get through it. They had to.

“She’s on her way back,” Maggie said, startling Mel out of her thoughts. “Apparently she wasn’t actually supposed to go in today; she just…”

“Didn’t want to be here,” Mel finished. “I don’t blame her.”

“She really loves you, you know,” Maggie said. “She just thought she was going to lose you and she couldn’t take it. I did, too. We were terrified.”

“I’m so sorry, Maggie. I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Maggie flashed her a warm smile. “Everything is going to be okay.”

* * *

Mel felt her nerves flare all over again when she heard the key turn in the front door. She didn’t know what to expect seeing Macy for the first time since the previous night, but a wary, nervous expression reflecting her own seemed about right.

“Hey,” Macy said. “So, you guys…talked?”

Mel nodded. “I’m really sorry, Macy. I overreacted. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“You’re sorry?” Macy’s brow shot up. “You’re not upset?”

“Tell her what you told me,” Maggie said, and Mel hated being put on the spot like this, but it was only fair to tell Macy too. She’d do anything to put her sisters’ minds at ease.

“I’m not upset,” Mel said. “I mean, I was, but only for a little bit. The truth is that I love you both so much that it feels like more. More than sisters. And when I saw you two like that, I guess I just felt…left out.”

“Um.” Macy glanced between Mel and Maggie. “I—I can’t tell whether you’re being serious. Is she being serious?”

“I’m being serious,” Mel insisted. “It’s been eating at me for months. Do you know how hard it is to keep something like that buried deep enough that Maggie can’t read it?”

“Yeah,” Macy said. “I do, actually.” She chuckled, and Maggie snorted, and suddenly the three of them were laughing so hard that any tension between them dissipated.

It was Maggie who sobered first, a screen of concern falling over her as she looked between Macy and Mel. “So…what now?”

Mel hesitated. What now? It was a good question. She felt so suddenly light with everything in the open, but that didn’t mean things couldn’t get awkward. She wanted to be with them, both of them, in every way, but if they didn’t want that then she would just have to deal with it.

“I don’t know,” Macy said. She took Maggie’s hand and cradled it in her own, soft and gentle, in a way they hadn’t allowed Mel to see before. “What do you want to do?”

Maggie stared at Mel for a moment, then looked back up at Macy. Her voice was soft and hesitant, and her words sent a shiver down Mel’s spine. “Do I have to choose?”

Macy met Mel’s eyes, and there was suddenly a deep, unspoken understanding that they would give Maggie anything she wanted, and if she wanted the three of them to be together, then by God they would push past any awkwardness and insecurity they had to do it—not that Mel had a problem with it to begin with, and she prayed Macy felt the same way.

“Of course not,” Macy said. “God, Maggie, no. I mean, if you’re—both of you, if you’re okay with it—I’m all in. Full stop.” She looked breathless, and her eyes looked brighter, and Maggie’s concerned expression became hopeful as they both turned to Mel.

Mel stood, feeling as if she were in a dream, and approached her sisters. She took one of Macy’s hands, then Maggie’s, and rubbed her thumbs over their skin. They’d held hands plenty of times before, but this time was different. This time, Mel didn’t have anything to hide. Not her thoughts, not her feelings, not her raw expression of love and admiration. Maggie’s breath caught to her left, and her younger sister squeezed her hand harder.

“If anything happens,” Mel started, “if this doesn’t work out for whatever reason, we can’t let it ruin us. Okay? Promise me.”

“Of course,” Maggie said.

Macy nodded. “I wouldn’t let that happen,” she said. “I know…I know this isn’t the way anyone intended us to be together, but you two are the most important people in my life. I can’t imagine it without you anymore.”

Maggie grinned and nudged Macy’s shoulder. “We’re here with you,” she said. “Always.” Then, she looked back to Mel and said, “You can kiss me, by the way.”

Mel was so lost in her emotions that she’d forgotten momentarily about Maggie’s power. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been nervous to kiss someone, but there was so much more at stake now. And now she couldn’t stop thinking about it, and Maggie’s mischievous smile was growing, and her face warmed.

“You get used to that,” Macy chuckled.

And then Maggie was closer than Mel had ever dreamed they could be. She slid her hands over Mel’s shoulders and leaned forward, their lips brushing for a moment before sharing a brief, chaste kiss. Mel brushed a stray lock of hair out of Maggie’s eyes and cupped her cheek to kiss her again, desperate to keep the contact between them.

Macy, she thought when they parted. I need Macy, too.

“Can I kiss you?” she said, looking up at her older sister. She didn’t want to leave Macy out, but she didn’t want to pressure her, either. She knew Macy tended to move slower in relationships and, well, Mel was brand new. The last thing she wanted was to make either of them uncomfortable.

But Macy nodded and breathed a quiet “Yes.”

Even with Mel standing on the balls of her feet, Macy had to lean down for her to reach her lips. She was shyer, more hesitant than Maggie, but her gentle touch soothed Mel until she knew that this—all of it—would be okay. They could love each other like this. They already did.

“Stop me if this is too fast,” Maggie said, “but I’d really, really like to get to a bedroom.”

“Oh,” Mel said. “Yeah, that’s—I’m okay with that. Are you?” She looked back up to Macy, who suddenly looked nervous. “We don’t have to,” she added quickly. “Maybe we should wait.”

“No, it’s fine,” Macy said. “I just need to talk to you first.”

“Right,” Maggie said. She kissed Macy’s cheek and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be upstairs.”

“Is everything okay?” Mel said when Maggie had gone. “Really, if you’re not cool with this—”

“I am. Trust me, I’d tell you if I weren’t.” Macy sat down on the couch, and Mel sat facing her. “There’s something I haven’t told you about me.”

Mel frowned. What could Macy possibly have to hide? If it was about Maggie and losing her virginity, she already kind of assumed that’s what had happened.

“I’m trans,” Macy said. “I know it shouldn’t be a big deal with you, and I’m sorry it took me this long—”

“What?” Mel said. “No, no, you don’t need to apologize for that. I completely understand.” She took Macy’s hands. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Well, I kind of have to if we’re going to sleep together,” Macy said with a light laugh, and God, she had such a gorgeous smile. Mel suddenly got the feeling she’d be overwhelmed in bed with either of her sisters, let alone both of them, but she didn’t mind. She couldn’t wait.

Mel shifted to her knees and kissed Macy again, allowing her time to move away if she wanted to before sliding her arms up around her older sister’s neck. She could straddle Macy right now, pop the buttons of her blouse open and get to work on pleasuring her, but Maggie was waiting. She slid off the couch and kept a hold on Macy’s hand as they took the stairs, and it took everything in her to make it to Maggie’s room without falling apart. It had to be a dream. There was no way this was really happening, right?

But they found Maggie sitting at the edge of her bed, and her smile lit up as they entered the room, and that was definitely real. Her dreams never did Maggie’s real smile justice.

“So, is everything good?”

“Everything’s perfect,” Mel said. She sat beside Maggie with one leg beneath her, keenly aware of Macy taking a seat on Maggie’s other side. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah,” Maggie chuckled. She leaned in to meet Mel halfway, and Mel melted under her touch. Her sister’s fingers raked through her hair as they kissed, falling more to passion in the dim light of the bedroom. Maggie’s chest pressed against Mel’s, and she steadied herself with one hand on the bed and the other on Maggie’s waist, slipping her hand easily under her loose pajama top.

“Is this okay?” Mel asked, pausing their kiss, and Maggie laughed. She met Mel’s eyes and Mel felt faint looking back at her. How could anyone’s eyes even be that pretty? She could stare at them forever.

“It’s fine,” Maggie said. “Just assume everything is fine with me, okay? I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

Mel nodded. “Okay,” she said. “What about you, Macy?”

“I’ll let you know, too.” Macy reached across Maggie to squeeze Mel’s hand. “I’m really glad you can be part of this now,” she said. “It feels right.”

“Yeah,” Mel said. “It really does.”

“Just sister things, right?” Maggie laughed. “Come here, you.”

She reached up to wrap her hand behind Macy’s neck, gently pulling her down into a kiss. Mel watched them, the soft movement of their lips, their eyes flitting under their lids, and she fell a little bit more in love. With anyone else, she couldn’t imagine wanting to see her partner kiss someone else, but this was different. These were her sisters, and their bond ran deeper than anyone else they could possibly meet. Watching them kiss, seeing how much they loved each other already and knowing she could be part of it now, part of the most pure, loving secret they could possibly have, sent a shiver down her spine. She could already feel the fabric between her legs growing wet.

Mel got up and situated herself beside Macy to pepper kisses down her neck until she parted from Maggie and turned toward her. Being with Maggie must have opened her older sister up a bit; she seemed much more at ease in this setting than Mel had imagined she’d be. She wasn’t going to complain. Her skin buzzed where Macy’s lips were firm against her own and where her hand confidently cupped her cheek, and all she could think was that she needed more contact, everywhere, from both of her sisters.

She slid a hand up Macy’s thigh as they kissed, and Macy obediently moved to give Mel the access she needed to cup her bottom. She shifted to straddle one of Macy’s legs, pressing her knee toward her sister’s center, and faltered when her knee hit an unfamiliar bulge. She quickly moved her leg out of the way to straddle Macy’s whole lap.

“I am so sorry,” Mel said. “I’m not used to—Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Macy chuckled. “It’s all right. I doubt you’ll forget it’s there once my pants come off.”

“I might have to teach you a thing or two, huh?” Maggie’s voice said behind her, close enough to her ear that she could suddenly feel her little sister’s breath on her hair and her warmth on her back. She felt Maggie move her hair out of the way to kiss her neck, slowly, lips grazing her skin until they reached the collar of her shirt. Maggie wrapped her arms around Mel to hike the bottom of her shirt up, and Mel shivered again when she felt the cool air on her exposed skin.

“I’m taking this off,” Maggie said. It wasn’t a question, but she allowed room for Mel to refuse if she wanted.

Yes, she thought. Yes, please. Her shirt suddenly felt cumbersome and annoying, and she’d rip it off herself to get it out of the way if Maggie weren’t already pulling it up and over her head to drop it onto the floor, leaving her in her plain nude bra. She hadn’t exactly dressed under the assumption she’d be having sex today, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She dismounted Macy’s lap and spun around to face Maggie, who had already taken her own shirt off. Her hair fell over her shoulders messier than before, and Mel hungrily drank in the sight of her sister’s bare skin until Maggie wrapped her arms around the back of her neck and kissed her again. They fell back onto the bed, laughing, and Mel’s heart beat faster as they stilled. Maggie propped herself up with her hands on either side of Mel’s head, both of them breathing heavily, and…was Maggie crying?

Mel reached up to wipe the tears away from Maggie’s cheek. “What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”

Maggie shook her head and sat back, settling herself on Mel’s hips, and Macy laid a gentle hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “Nothing’s wrong,” she said. She cupped Mel’s cheek with one hand and covered Macy’s hand with the other. “I’ve just never felt so much love hitting me all at once. It’s…” She shook her head and laughed. “It’s a lot, but it’s amazing, but honestly, I don’t really know how to do this with two people at the same time.”

“I don’t, either,” Macy said hesitantly. “I guess I just kind of assumed you guys did and I’d follow your lead.”

“As much as I wish I did, I’ve got nothing,” Mel said. She pulled herself out from under Maggie and sat cross-legged on the bed. “Okay. Why don’t you guys just do what you normally do and then I’ll join in? You know, if you don’t mind a spectator.”

Maggie grinned at Macy. “What do you think?” she said. “I’m down.”

Macy raised her eyebrows. “Really? Mel, are you sure?”

“We have all the time in the world,” Mel said. “And anyway, Maggie needs to teach me a thing or two, right?”

“Okay,” Macy chuckled. “Yeah, I’m down, too. I might try something; just tell me if you don’t like it, all right?”

“Oh!” Maggie chirped. “That thing I really like? You’re going to try it on her?”

Mel quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You’ll know it when you feel it,” Maggie said. “It’s _so_ good. Trust me.”

“Okay, okay,” Mel laughed. Of course she trusted her sisters; it came as easily to her as breathing. Anyway, she couldn’t imagine disliking anything that could possibly happen in this bed with these two women. 

Mel sat back and watched Maggie crawl into Macy’s lap, placing her hands on both sides of their oldest sister’s neck to kiss her, deeply, passionately. Their lips didn’t part as Maggie’s hands wandered down to open the buttons of Macy’s blouse one by one, slowly unveiling a large swathe of Macy’s skin until she got stuck halfway down. She broke the kiss and laughed as she struggled to pull the button out of its hole, then let go and allowed Macy to open it with her telekinesis.

They kissed again, and Maggie tugged the shirt out of where it was tucked into Macy’s pants to open it the rest of the way. She pulled it off over Macy’s shoulders to reveal a dainty black bra, then kissed down her chest to the center of it before popping the front clasp open. In one swift motion, Macy shrugged her bra off and discarded it over the edge of the bed, then reached behind Maggie’s back to remove hers.

Mel squirmed as she watched, one hand moving toward her pants as an ache grew inside her. Her sisters were so beautiful. Macy’s breasts were small and perky while Maggie’s were bigger and rounder, her nipples a lighter shade of pink-brown. Their bodies were beautiful, the contrast was beautiful, and Mel couldn’t tear her eyes away from them.

Maggie kissed Macy again, holding one hand to Macy’s face and palming her breast with the other, rubbing slow circles around the nipple with her thumb. Macy hummed quietly and ran her hands down Maggie’s back until they caught on the waistband of her pants and pulled them down as far as they would go. Maggie grinned into their kiss and wiggled her hips until Macy could pull her pants all the way off, leaving her only in a little black thong.

Macy took Maggie by the thighs and hiked her higher onto her lap to plant her lips on Maggie’s breast, slowly teasing around her nipple before taking it into her mouth. Maggie bit her lip and twined her fingers into Macy’s hair with one hand, then snuck the other one down toward her crotch, where the bulge in her pants was now much more pronounced than before. She cupped her hand around it and stroked it up and down, and Macy’s breath caught around her breast.

Maggie caught Mel’s eye as she teased Macy, her eyes flicking down for a moment to Mel’s hand in her pants before looking back up with a grin. Her clear enjoyment of putting on a show only made it hotter, and Mel bit her lip under her sister’s gaze. Macy replaced her mouth with her hand to look up, too, and while she looked less openly exhilarated than Maggie, she was flushed with excitement.

Mel started when the knot in her sweatpants began to loosen itself, so caught up in the moment that it took her a second to realize it was Macy’s doing. She pulled her hand out to help tug the pants off, but they suddenly flew across the room as Maggie hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Sorry,” Macy and Maggie said in unison, and Maggie laughed. “That was my bad,” she said.

God, Mel thought. Their laughter, their happiness. She couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful than that. She couldn’t remember how to stop smiling herself, and hell, what was she doing on the other side of the bed? She sidled closer to her sisters and kissed them, slowly, anywhere she could reach as they worked Macy’s pants and underwear off.

Mel slipped out of her boyshorts and returned her fingers to her center, stroking herself as she watched Maggie scoot back to run the tip of her tongue up the length of Macy’s shaft. She circled the head and expertly flicked the frenulum a few times before taking the tip into her mouth. Mel’s muscles tensed and the wetness around her fingers grew as she imagined Maggie using her tongue like that on her.

Macy moaned and let her head fall back as Maggie held her in one hand and worked herself up and down, making her own little sounds of pleasure around the member in her mouth. Macy breathed heavily for a moment, then lifted her head again to look at Mel.

She couldn’t have anticipated the disembodied sensation of gentle pressure on her lips even if she’d been told it was coming. She gasped at the feeling, but allowed it to roam her skin, teasing around her before moving toward her center. She felt as if there should be somebody there, but the lack of a body’s weight and heat accompanying the pressure was oddly comfortable. Mel leaned back to support herself on one hand and gripped Macy’s arm with the other as her sister’s telekinetic presence toyed with her clit and gently probed at her entrance.

“Do you want it?” Macy said, her voice low and breathy.

Mel nodded. “Yes,” she said.

Macy slid in, and Mel’s breath hitched, and tears sprang to her eyes. The presence inside her was so distinctly _Macy_ —she hadn’t thought telekinesis could be so intimate. If she didn’t know better, she’d think it were Macy’s soul, the very core of her being, pleasuring her.

“Oh,” Macy said, and suddenly her presence retreated. “Is that a good cry or a bad cry?”

Maggie eased Macy out of her mouth and used her hand to keep their rhythm going as she turned toward Mel with a soft smile. “It’s good, right? I cried the first time, too.”

“Definitely good,” Mel confirmed. She wanted it back. She’d never really been one to beg, but she almost felt like doing it now. She didn’t have to, though, as Macy entered her again, filling her, adjusting to her every contour as if she were already intimately familiar with her body.

Mel took a sharp breath and closed her eyes, moaning, as Macy sent slow, pulsing waves through her. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She was so lost in the sensation that it took her a few moments to register a hand on her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open again to find Maggie gazing at her, a knowing smile on her lips. Mel didn’t hesitate to lean forward and catch Maggie in a kiss, hooking a hand around the back of her neck to desperately pull her closer.

She shifted to her knees and slid her hands down Maggie’s back, then around to her front, reverently exploring the topography of her sister’s body. She cupped Maggie’s breasts and kneaded them, gently pinching and rolling the nipples between her fingers. She reveled for a moment in the feeling of Maggie gasping through their kiss before letting one hand roam down to squeeze her ass. She grazed her fingers up around Maggie’s hip, then her leg, gently running her fingertips back and forth along the inside of her thigh until she came close enough to feel the wetness spreading onto Macy’s lap.

Maggie groaned and pulled out of their kiss, breathing heavily, her hair falling into her face. Mel couldn’t resist the urge to reach up and sweep it back, and Maggie gave a breathy laugh before reaching behind Mel to undo her bra and cast it aside.

“There,” she said. “Nothing else in our way. Except…” Maggie got off of Macy and slid off the bed. “I’m gonna go get a condom. Still in your bottom drawer, right, Mace?”

“Right,” Macy said, and she lay back with a deep, contented sigh as Maggie skipped out of the room. Mel lay on her side next to her, and their smiles played off each other until Mel’s face began to hurt. She cupped Macy’s face and brushed her thumb over her cheek.

“This is amazing,” she said. “It doesn’t feel real. You’d tell me if I’m dreaming, right?”

“You’re not dreaming,” Macy chuckled. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to kiss Mel.

Mel hummed into the kiss and hesitantly reached one hand down to palm Macy’s cock. She had no idea what she was doing, really, but she wanted to make her older sister feel as good as she’d made her feel. “Is this all right?” she said quietly as she stroked Macy up.

Macy nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “That’s good.”

It was only a moment before Maggie returned with several condoms and a bottle of lube in hand. “I come bearing gifts,” she said brightly. She crawled back onto the bed and handed a condom to Macy, who opened it and unrolled it over her length as Maggie warmed the lube in her hands before rubbing it onto the condom.

When they were done, Maggie turned to Mel and kissed down her neck, pausing briefly between each touch. Mel sat still, tense with anticipation, the scent of Maggie’s watermelon shampoo wafting around her.

“Can I bite you?” Maggie whispered.

“Yes,” Mel said, and she immediately felt a pinch as Maggie nipped at her skin. As she continued down her shoulder, her hands fell down Mel’s sides and guided her into place, leaning her back into the pillows and parting her legs. She shifted to situate herself between them and towered over Mel, peppering kisses and love bites down the length of her body until she reached the mound of hair between her legs.

As Maggie bowed down to run her lips along the insides of Mel’s thighs, Macy sat behind her and used her fingers to rove around Maggie’s own heat. Mel watched her work as Maggie skimmed the tip of her tongue around her vulva, sending shivers down her body. She kissed Mel’s clit, then ran the flat of her tongue up her center once, then twice, before returning to her clit and easing two delicate fingers into her. She worked a slow rhythm, firmly flicking her tongue on Mel’s clit with every curl of her fingers. Mel tensed and bucked a bit, gripping the sheets as Maggie added another finger and steadily picked up the pace.

Macy sunk herself into Maggie and began to move her hips in time with Maggie’s fingers. Mel laid her head back and moaned as the ache within her grew with Maggie’s motions, and Maggie’s hot breath spread over her skin as she gasped along with Macy’s. Mel reached down to hold Maggie’s head against her, twining her fingers through her hair and feeling her hand bob with her sister’s tongue.

Mel’s heart raced. She could feel it through every inch of her body—she wasn’t breathing air anymore; she was breathing love, and it saturated her so fully that she couldn’t feel anything else. The only things that had ever mattered were her sisters, and they were all that mattered now, and they were all that ever would matter. They were angels, they were goddesses, they were the warmth of the summer sun and they were secret spirits of life, and they were hers, and she was theirs. Nothing else could ever feel as good as this.

Maggie lapped the aftermath off of Mel before moving up to kiss her, letting her taste herself mixed with Maggie’s sweet lip gloss between their hungry gasps for air. She lay back against the pillows with Mel and reached her hands out toward Macy, who had just removed her condom and fell gratefully into Maggie’s arms. The three of them must have looked like a mess, exhausted and panting and draped over one another, but Mel felt more put together and complete than she ever had in her life.

“I love you guys,” Maggie said. She turned to Mel. “Sorry,” she said. “I don’t know if this changes when you want to say that.”

“Don’t be,” Mel said. If anything, she wanted to say it more often. She didn’t need to spend time in this relationship to know how in love she was with her sisters. They already knew each other better than they knew themselves. “I love you, too. Both of you. So much.”

Macy smiled and reached across Maggie to twine her fingers with Mel’s. “I love you guys, too.”

This is what being a Charmed One is, Mel thought definitively. If their power came from their love for each other, they could do anything, but she already had everything she could hope for. The three of them were better together; their differences were their strengths, and nothing was stronger than their sisterhood. Mel knew that for certain now. 


End file.
